Creature Of the Night
by Esara25
Summary: What happens when the staff of Shulman and Associates make a Halloween bet? Will fear bring out the romantic side in Danny?
1. Chapter 1

Creatures Of The Night-

What happens when the staff of Shulman and Associates make a Halloween bet?

Disclaimer*** I do not own the Mindy Project

Chapter 1

Danny's P.O.V...

The Elevator is going up painfully slow today. I am stuck with Cliff the lawyer from the office building who is in a new relationship with one of my colleagues Mindy. Mindy is a beautiful, powerful woman who has had her heart broken too many times by awful men and she deserves better, but I'd never let her know that I think that.

"So Danny what are your plans for Halloween?" Cliff asked breaking the silence.

"Isn't Halloween just a hallmark holiday?" I responded, who actually does things on Halloween?

"I guess so, but it's also an excuse for the ladies to get scared and come running into your arms." Cliff winked.

The thought of Mindy popped into my head and I got a bit jealous... I don't get it, everything that Cliff just said goes completely against Mindy's idea of being an independent woman of color, why is she with this weasel?

I stayed silent but Cliff didn't take the hint.

"Mindy and I are going on a haunted walk through central park. She's so cute when she's scared."

I clenched my fists.

"Sorry we can't keep talking Cliff, this is my floor." I said through clenched teeth and left the elevator.

I swung open the door to Shulman and Associates to be greeted by the staff all in costumes. I guess I missed the memo.

"Danny, what the hell? Where is your costume?" Mindy screeched across the room.

"It's just a stupid hallmark holiday." I headed for my office. Everyone followed me.

"Your such a Grinch!" Mindy replied.

"Dr. Lahiri, that's Christmas.." Morgan added, not helping her case. I half smiled. Mindy shot him a glare.

"Your such a lame old man, Danny." Mindy snarled. The thought of her with Cliff made me mad.

"Oh yeah! Well if I'm so lame why am I spending the entire night at The House Of Death?" I spat back before I even knew what I was saying. "You wouldn't last an hour, Mindy!" She looked shocked!

"I would too!" Now I really got her going. She was so cute.

"Can I come with you Dr. Castellano? We can speak to the spirits." Morgan budded in. I forgot the entire office was standing behind Mindy.

"Oh, you guys disgust me. Halloween is for the children." Jeremy added.

"LAME!" Mindy, Morgan and Peter said together catching Jeremy off guard.

"There is no such thing as ghosts." Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Well if your so sure, then Shulman and Associates is going to have a Halloween camp out tonight at the House of Death." Mindy crossed her arms over her chest. "Last person to leave the house gets to organize the Christmas party!" Everyone gasped. That was something that was always fought over every year. Two years ago Jeremy held it and since then everyone has always been trying to one him up.

"Deal!" Jeremy stretched out his hand to shake on it.

"Wait Mindy, don't you have some central park date to go to tonight?" I looked at her. She paused then continued to shake Jeremy's hand.

"I'll reschedule, besides Cliff should know better than to think that I'm going to be walking around Central Park all night." She rolled her eyes. I smiled knowing he wouldn't be getting what he wanted tonight...At least not with Mindy.

The rest of the day went by fast thinking about how I get to spend the entire night with Mindy...And Morgan, and Jeremy, and Peter. I packed up my bag and headed for the elevator. Once there me and Mindy went down together. She was on the phone.

(On Phone) I know Cliff, I'm sorry. Something came up with work...

No, I know you had it planned for weeks, I said I was sorry...

Cliff stop crying your embarrassing me. I'm hanging up now. Bye.

I couldn't help but laugh the guy apparently had his pride chopped off at one point.

Mindy started laughing too. I looked down into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this Min?" I said touching her arm. She shuttered slightly.

"Yes. I want to do this." It was as though she was trying to convince herself.

"We would all understand if you wanted to go on your date with Cliff." I pushed. She looked at her shoes.

"I don't see much of a future with Cliff.." She trailed off. I hid a smile. I knew she would tell me the rest.

"He has just been so clingy. He doesn't trust me at all and thinks that I'm cheating on him. Actually its pretty funny. He thinks that I'm cheating on him with you, Danny. Like how does he even get that idea? We're polar opposites. We can't even tolerate each other. The only reason we spend so much time together is because we work together" She was so oblivious.

"Yeah.." I felt my chest tighten. I guess she didn't feel the same way I did.

"Earth to Danny!" Mindy nudged my arm. I realized this was the ground level.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." I hurried back to her side. We continued to the subway station in an awkward silence. Mindy was never quiet.

"So Danny, why aren't you doing anything with that girl from your building?" Mindy broke the silence once we were on the train.

"I'm in love with someone else." I said without even thinking. I would be kicking myself later.

"What! Seriously? Who?" Here we go. "Danny I have never heard you say the 'L' word before, why have I never met her? You sound serious!" Mindy looked shocked.

"This is my stop, see you tonight." I stepped off the train and Mindy's expression turned to a type of sadness.

I unlocked the deadbolt to my door and flopped down on my big leather sofa. Where did I go wrong? How the hell did I get myself in to this mess? The last he heard the House of Death on west 4th street had been closed down for years, at least to the public. My phone started buzzing.

"Dr. Castellano speaking." I answered.

"Danny, Why you always answering your phone like that, It's your mother."

"Hi ma." I looked out my window at the city skyline.

"How ya doing son? I haven't heard from you in so long. I just wanted to check up on you. It's Halloween, I remember how scary this day was for you when you were a boy." She sounded like a typical mother.

"I'm fine mom, I'm a grown man now. Halloween doesn't scare me anymore." I said in a defensive voice.

"Okay then Danny, don't forget about your ol' mother, visit once in a while why don't you. I love you." She was smiling into the phone.

"Okay ma. I love ya too. Bye." I hung up the phone and was about to place it on the arm rest before it started buzzing again.

"Dr. Castellano speaking." I picked up again now letting my eyes close.

"Danny, it's Dr. Lahiri." Mindy's voice boomed through the reciever.

"Mindy, ya don't have to be so formal." I sounded more annoyed than I was.

"Said the guy who answers the phone 'Dr. Castellano speaking.' Take a joke Danny." She shot back.

"What do you want Mindy?" I got straight to the point.

"Can I come over to your place before we go to that haunted house thingy." She asked.

"No." I growled in a husky voice.

"Okay, I'll see you at 7." I smiled at her response, it was the one I was hoping for.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was 15 minutes before Mindy said she would be here which meant it was 20 minutes before she would actually get here. I changed into warmer clothes and packed a snack and travel mug full of coffee. I heard a knock at my door. It must be Mindy. I opened the door.

"Hey man, I heard we were all meeting here." It was Peter.

"Hi, Peter." I opened the door wide for him and behind him was Morgan.

"Hi Dr. Castellano." Morgan looked around my place.

"Hi, Morgan." I said frowning.

"Dr. C, would you be interested in purchasing a cat. I have one that loves Italian leather." Morgan said stroking my furniture.

"No Morgan. I don't want a cat." I kept glancing at the door.

"Waiting for Mindy?" Peter said looking at me with this questioning look.

"No.." I said waiting for something good to pop out.

"So your waiting for Jeremy?" Morgan jumped in and I rolled my eyes at him.

"No, he's waiting for Mindy." Peter pushed. "He wants that durka durk."

"Peter, seriously are we in high school?" I glared back.

"Yeah Peter, Mindy is with Cliff, Dr. C hates Dr. L." Morgan added.

"I do not hate Mindy." I defended. Peter winked.

"What Danny? Why would you even invite me over if you hate me?" Mindy was standing in my doorway. I didn't notice her walk in.

"I didn't invite you over, you invited yourself over and I don't hate you." I felt frustrated.

"Okay enough fighting you two. I hear it all day in the office, lets take a break from bickering." Jeremy came in behind Mindy. Thank the lord and his timing.

"Okay, lets get this stupid night at a haunted house done and over with so I can start planning my Christmas party." Mindy flicked her pretty black hair over her shoulder.

Both Mindy and I were silent the entire cab ride over to the house. We listened to Jeremy and Peter debate about water births. When Mindy decided she can no longer hold her secret.

"DANNY LOVES SOMEONE!" Mindy nearly screamed. Everyone went dead silent.

"I know who." Peter gave me a look.

"Who?" Mindy asked.

"Just stop! You guys don't need to know everything about my life. Mindy just worry about your own relationship." I snarled.

"Yeah..about that." She looked down at her boots. "Me and Cliff broke up."

"What? No way. You two were perfect for each other." Morgan squeezed her hand.

"I broke up with him." Mindy rolled her eyes, then she looked over at me. I could see Peter in the corner with sketchy smirk. I gave her a sympathetic look.

"We're here." I said breaking the awkwardness. We all got out of the cab and stood in front of the old boarded up building.

"Umm Danny, this place doesn't look right." Jeremy said staying behind us.

"It's fine we can just remove a few boards." Peter responded looking at the house.

"Yeah..now that I think about it there is something I needed to finish up at work." Jeremy winced and turned back.

"Come on Jeremy! Bock Bock Chicken." Mindy mocked.

" I am not a chicken, there is no such thing as ghosts...I have better things to do with my time then to crawl in a dirty house. Besides its trespassing." Jeremy tried to convince them.

"Whatever no Christmas party for you Dr. Reed." Morgan scowled. Jeremy hailed a cab and left.

" Okay lets do this!" We all climbed through the crack in the plywood and entered the dark 'House Of Death.' Morgan turned on his flashlight and set in on the floor. Everything was coated in a thick layer of dust and the entire house was cold and creaky with every step. I sat down on the wooden floor and leaned against the wall.

"Okay, night everyone." I said resting my head.

"Don't you want to investigate?" Morgan said looking fascinated.

"Nah I'm good here." The rest of them went into the kitchen and up the winding stairs. I could hear them walking in the room above me. I hoped Mindy would be able to win her Christmas party. I wanted to make sure she got that. I began to hear Mindy's voice on the third floor, although it was high pitched it was so soothing. She was calling to Morgan and Peter. Did they leave her? My blood began to boil. Then I heard a thump and a woman's scream. My heart raced as I jumped to my feet and ran through the dark house to where I heard the scream. I saw Mindy on the floor and I ran and wrapped her in my arms.

"Are you okay? What did you see?" I looked into her scared eyes.

"I'm fine Danny, I just slipped and fell." Mindy was brushing her pants off and I forgot to let go. I heard footsteps coming in the room and saw the light of another flashlight.

"Everything alright Mindy?" Peter looked over. I let Mindy go.

"Yeah, I fell. That's it." Mindy began walking towards one of the bedrooms. Moonlight flooded through a crack in the roof and Mindy looked radiant. Our teeth started shattering and it instantly got below 30 degree's even though it was quite a mild night.

"Why is it so cold up here?" Peter winced.

"I bet ghosts are walking through us right at this minute." Morgan smiled.

"Morgan stop!" Mindy shivered. It took everything I had to to wrap her in my arms again. I could see her breath. I started to let my mind wander. I imagine holding minding, us both wrapped in a blanket on a summer night watching the sunrise before work on my leather sofa. It was so simple yet so romantic. That's the way all love should be, simple. I felt like I was really starting to fall for this girl even though everything romantic was just a fantasy that was not likely to come true.


	3. Chapter 3

Mindy's P.O.V...

The House Of Death was super scary but their was something about being there with my co-workers that made me feel a sort of comfort. I remembered back to the time when a raccoon climbed up Cliff's fire escape and we thought it was a burglar. I was so scared but I didn't take any comfort in the fact that Cliff was by my side...well for the most part. As soon as it started scratching at the window he lock himself in the bathroom and left me in the living area alone. I looked around this old and creaky house and saw nothing but new beginnings. It was only 3 hours ago that I broke up with Cliff, it wasn't even the fact that I was settling for him but something deep in my heart told me that if I didn't end things right away I would be sabotaging my own future of happiness. I felt this warm breeze on the back of my neck, instinctively I reached my hand up to rub the spot on the back of my neck that was hot.

"Peter stop, I know what your doing." I said annoyed that he'd try to scare me.

"Mindy...I'm over here." Peter called from across the room. He was with Morgan dusting off this old chest. Danny was also a few feet in front of me..wait then who was breathing on the back of my neck?

I jumped forward and screamed terrified of what was behind me. I swung around and nothing was there.

"Oh my god! Something just breathed on the back of my neck." I cried in horror.

"Come on Mindy. We aren't falling for that." Peter smirked.

"No, I'm serious!"I felt so violated.

"Yeah sure. As serious as I was when I told that girl last week that she was 'the one' before I laid her." Peter laughed. I was starting to get really angry and scared. Peter was always such a jerk. I turned away and started walking through the house the floors creaking with every step. I'd rather be alone in this house then with Peter.

"Mindy, wait." Danny grabbed my hand sending shivers up my arms.

"What Danny?"The shivers didn't go away.

"Where are you going?" His hand still holding mine.

"Away from Peter, I know he's trying to mess with me. He's the newest to the company and I know he's dying to win that Christmas party." I scowled at Peter.

"I'll come with you." Danny started walking next to me dropping my hand. Something inside me was craving for him to pick it back up. I stayed silent. As soon as we left the room our bodies stop shivering. The temperature was not consistent from room to room and that worried me.

"Hey Mindy..." Danny started.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I'm here okay." Danny nudged me.

"Yeah, no kidding." I said sarcastically.

"No..I mean always. I know sometimes we bicker but I want you to know that your the best friend I got, if you ever need to talk I'm here." He placed his hand on my shoulder and the heat sent a fire through my chest. Even though Danny used the word 'friend' the comment seemed like so much more. Was I getting ahead of myself?

"Thanks Danny, why now?" I questioned.

"I know that breaking it off with Cliff was probably not easy, I think you did the right thing." Danny's crooked smile beamed.

"It was actually easier then I thought.."I said feeling ashamed.

"Good." Danny started walking ahead of me.

"Good?" now my emotions were turning to confusion.

"Yeah, I hated that guy!" Danny wiped his finger along the window in the second bedroom.

"Why?" I didn't know he felt this way.

"Think about it this way..If their was a fire and he had 30 seconds to grab the things that meant the most to him, what would he save?" I didn't know where this was going.

"Umm..His laptop for sure and his baseball cards, he had been collecting those since he was 13."I thought..

"Yeah exactly."I still didn't understand.

"Why would you hate him for that? What would you save?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Easy! I would save the woman I love and that's it. Nothing else matters." Danny came closer. I have never seen such a deep side from him.

"Wow..I..I never thought of that." I replied looking up into his big brown eyes.

"Would you like to change your answer?"He was breathing heavy.

"..No." I almost whispered trying to look away from is eyes. I couldn't. He finally broke the stare and turned his back to me. I started to feel a want for the dark eyed Italian man.

"Danny..I'm scared." I said before he could walk away. He stopped in his tracks.

"If anything where to happen, I'd get you out in 30 seconds." He then left the room leaving me to think. In 30 seconds..why 30 seconds? If their was a fire and he had 30 seconds to save anything he, would save the woman he loves...he loves. HE LOVES?

I felt very confused and I always new what to say next. Not tonight. The only thing I could do is try to get some extra opinions even if it was from Morgan, or even worst Peter. I walked through the dark hall way to the freezing cold master suit that Morgan and Peter were investigating. I looked through every nook and cranny in the top level then decided to go down the stairwell. Maybe they went down a level. I took the first step down the stairs and stopped dead in my tracks. In front of me I saw a silhouette of a man. It wasn't someone I recognized and it disappeared within seconds. I felt myself stop breathing. I then started to walk slowly down the stairs towards the long gone apparition when my footsteps were followed by someone else. I was way too scared to look back so I continued closing my eyes tight. I missed a step and my body was thrown forward I opened my eyes wide and saw that I was being held and I had been saved from the fall. When I didn't recognize the hands holding me I turned around fast. Nothing was there...Had I just been saved by a ghost? I didn't understand what was happening to me nor did I want to, I wanted to find my co-workers. I looked all through the second level and nothing. I still felt startled by the ghost I encountered. I then went to the very base level where we came in. Did everyone leave? I looked around feeling my spine tingle. That's when I noticed Danny, he was on the ground where he sat when we first came in.

"Danny! Where are Peter and Morgan?" I ran up to him. He was silent.

"Danny?" I nudged him and his entire body when limp. I didn't know what was happening. I began to panic.

"Morgan! Peter! Help me." tears of fear began to flood my eyes. Nobody responded. I couldn't find them anywhere.

"Peter please! Danny is hurt." I began sobbing uncontrollably. I leaned down and pressed my index finger to his pulse. Nothing.

"Morgan?" Where did they go? Suddenly the room was starting to get smokey. I ran into the living room and the fire place had a raging fire burning inside of it but the chimney was closed. In the light that beamed from the flame I could see a silhouette of a woman laughing. I let out a scream that soon ended in uncontrollable coughing. It became hard to breath, I didn't have long until I would pass out. I ran terrified back to where Danny's body laid. I pulled him as hard as I could to get him up but I was too weak. I put his arm around my shoulder and tried to pull him that way. It wasn't working. The smoke got thicker.

"Danny, Please!" I pleaded through tears. "I can't lose you."

I tried and tried again to move Danny across the floor but my body was growing weak. My lungs were burning from the smoke. I could see the flames took to the carpet and where making their way closer and closer to where I was. I didn't know what to do. I could no longer breath and my legs could no longer move. I wrapped my arms around Danny's waist and fell on his chest before I closed my eyes shut. My mind wandered to the time when I was on the plane and the turbulence scared me and Danny grabbed my hand. Although we were just fighting previously he didn't let go until I relaxed. I remembered that time when I was drunk and sad at my Christmas party and Danny danced for me, I loved it. Or the time when I had been cheated on and I locked myself in my closet and Danny was the only person to come find me. He laid with me for hours until I fell asleep. The time when I took my clothes off in the office and Danny saw me naked. I was expecting him to say something to make me feel like I wasn't of value but instead he told me I looked like a woman. I also thought about the time when he was hitting it off with that girl from his apartment and how it made me feel. I felt jealous, why did I feel like that? I was dating Cliff. Was it because I have always had secret feelings for Danny? Was it because I had always craved something like this moment right now but without the smoke and the dying? I did in fact love Danny Castellano. I just wished he could have known that.

"I love you Danny."I said before losing all consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Note*** Hey readers. I'm not really sure where I am going with this story and I'm not very proud of what has been written but I hope you all enjoy anyways. I would love help from viewers to guide me in a good direction.

Thanks, Esara25***

My eyes opened quickly as I gasped for air. I couldn't see much and my insides hurt so much. Although I was happy I was alive..I'm not sure how it was possible. I tried to sit up and my eyes adjusted to the dark, I was laying in thick grass staring up at the big house that tried to kill me. I noticed in the window a man, the same one that caught me at the bottom of the stairs. With the blink of an eye he disappeared and my memory re-appeared, I was over come with grief. I let myself fall back into the grass and tried to keep myself from choking on my own tears. I folded my arms over my stomach and felt the pain shoot through me, why did I let this happen? I let the most important person in my life die. Danny would have gotten me out of that house like he promised...in fact im pretty sure his ghost was the one who put me here. I have never felt so alone, my life would never be the same.

"Mmm...Mindy?" I heard a croak behind me. Even though I was in so much pain I spun around.

"Oh my god, Danny!" I felt the tears drawing their path down my cheek.

"What happened?" He shook violently.

"I thought I lost you! That house..It tried to kill us." I shuffled over to where Danny was laying.

"Was there a fire?" Danny looked down at his ashy clothes.

"Uh yes..I think." I grabbed Danny's hand.

"You got me out?" Danny looked at me confused. I started crying again.

"No Danny, I tried. I really did. I promise that you were the only thing I wanted to save."

"I believe you." Danny held my face between his hands. He leaned in and kissed me for the first time. It was so sweet yet passionate. My back ceased and I began to cough hard. That was the last I remembered before I let the paramedics place me on the stretcher and put the gas mask over my nose and mouth. Danny was next to me then everything went black. I could still feel him holding my hand in the ambulance then the next thing I knew there was a crowd of voices surrounding me. I opened my eyes.

"Dr. Lahiri. I'm so glad you're okay." Morgan rushed to my side.

"Mindy, what happened back there?" Peter asked furrowing his brow.

"I..I don't know..you and Morgan disappeared." I tried to piece together the previous night.

"We left at about 5 in the morning, nothing happened. You were asleep the entire night. We left you thinking you could find your way out, only 20 minutes later Betsy called us saying you were taken to the hospital." Peter looked at me confused.

"There was a fire." I shook my head. Peter and Morgan looked at each other with a knowing look.

"Dr. Lahiri, when the ambulance took you off the lawn this morning they said you had been hallucinating." Morgan faded out. Danny appeared behind Morgan.

"Hey guys, could you give me and Mindy a second alone?" Danny patted Peter on the shoulder as he turned for the door. The two men left.

"Listen up Mindy, I don't know what happened to you last night but it all doesn't make any sense. Apparently the House Of Death has no damages. I called you a cab before I left, did you get mugged?Why were you on the lawn? Were you drugged?" Danny looked perfect, not a scratch on his body.

"I don't know Danny. Their was a woman who was laughing. The house caught on fire and you were unconscious. I tried to get you out but I passed out. Next I remember we were laying on the lawn. I don't remember sleeping at all." I panicked.

"It doesn't make sense." Danny shook his head.

"You don't remember anything?"I asked.

"I remember everything, nothing what you're saying." He looked away from my eyes.

"Not even once we woke up on the lawn?" I searched his face.

"No Mindy, I woke up in the house next to you. I came to the hospital with Peter and Morgan.

"You kissed me Danny." I wanted so bad for this to be true.

"No Mindy..I didn't." Danny looked sad. I had a sudden urge to vomit. The nurse came in and told me I was ready to be released and that I had just been dangerously dehydrated.

"I'm going to take you home Mindy." Danny grabbed my hand and helped me stand on my feet..It felt just like in my so called "dream." He called us a cab and took me to my door.

"Make sure you get some rest, okay?" Danny did his cute crooked smile. "I'm going to wait here for a bit to make sure you're okay." I smiled at his generous offer. I did feel tired. I went to bed and closed my eyes...

Instantly the image of the woman was right in front of me and my lungs felt like they were full of smoke again. I screamed trying to wake myself up.

"Mindy what's wrong?" Danny was holding me in his arms.

"The lady..the fire." I gasped for hair clinging to his t-shirt.

"It's okay, just a bad dream." Danny tried to sooth me.

"It feels so real." my heart rate steadied.

"..Do you want me to stay?" Danny asked gently.

"Yeah..I think so." I looked up at him as he got into bed next to me.

"You will be just fine Mindy. I promise." Danny kissed the top of my head then rolled over to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Dani's P.O.V

I was really worried about Mindy and I feel somewhat responsible. I swear when I left her after the boring night of sleeping in the dusty house that she was in perfect condition. I called her a cab and she told me I didn't have to wait around. When did things get so messed up? As I laid next to her to keep her company I felt sick, I really liked Mindy but if I couldn't even keep her safe why would she want to be with me? Once I heard her breathing slow down I rolled over to look at her. Her eyes were closed gently and her lips were parted ever so slightly. She was by far one of the prettiest sleepers I had ever seen. I let myself close my eyes still facing her and soon faded to sleep.

I was pinned to the ground and couldn't get up no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't yell, I couldn't even open my eyes. I was paralyzed. The heat became over barring and my lungs couldn't catch air. I knew Mindy was with me. She grabbed my arms trying to pull me off the ground but I was still being held down.

"Danny, Please. I can't lose you." It broke my heart to hear her cry. She climbed on top of me and I felt a sudden comfort. We were going to die here together.

"Danny, I love you." I opened my eyes fast and gasped air.

I looked at my alarm clock and it said 6:17, it was morning. I then looked beside me and Mindy was asleep nestled into my side but tears were streaming down from her closed eyes. I had to be a man but my heart was breaking for her.

"Mindy wake up!" I shook her. She blinked her eyes open.

"Is it time for work?" She asked casually trying to cover her tears.

"Mindy..I saw it too." I said grabbing her hand before she could leave.

"Saw what?" She looked at me with glossy eyes.

"The dream, I saw it. Their was a fire, I was paralyzed. You were trying to save me." I looked in to her eyes.

"Are you just trying to make me feel better about the fact that I'm going crazy?" Mindy pulled her hand away.

"No..." I didn't know what to say.

"I need to get going. I don't want to be late for work." Mindy locked her closet door behind her.

"I'll wait for you. We can take the train together." I tried to persuade her. She peaked her head around the closet door.

"No Danny, It's fine. I can find my own way." With that I felt unusually confused. Why was Mindy mad at me? What did I do wrong?

"Mindy, Why are you pissed at me?"

"Because, it wasn't a dream for me. It was real."

"You said you loved me." I remembered from my dream. "Was that real?" Mindy stormed out of her closet dressed and stood in front of me.

"Yes Danny, that was real." She turned for the door and left me standing in her apartment. I had been waiting for this for over a year, so why did it feel so bad? I went to the hospital and preformed 2 child births then headed back to the office. At the office I saw Mindy in her office eating a box of girl guide cookies. I headed towards the door.

"Hey Danny, maybe you should cut Mindy some slack, she's having a rough day." Jeremy stopped me.

"I'm not going in there to mock her." I looked up at the tall British man. I went in anyways.

"Hey Mindy." I slowly walked to her.

"What do you want?" She shoved a cookie in her mouth. I let the words fall out.

"I love you too." I instantly felt stupid. She gave me a look.

"You..you do?" Her face softened.

"Yes. I have for a year. You had always just been with someone else." I walked all the way to her.

"I'm sorry I left a little hot earlier. I just felt like nobody believed me." She broke our contact.

"I believe you. I just don't understand it."There goes my bad-boy image.

"Me neither." She blinked fast. I went over and embraced her in a hug.

"Danny, if I had 30 seconds to save anything I want you to know that I would spend 28 seconds saving you and I may also use the other 2 seconds to grab my snake skin purse. I love that thing." She smiled and so did I. I was glad she was back to her Mindy self. Before I knew it she was leaning in and her lips were on mine. She tasted like cookies and I loved it. I loved her.


End file.
